Monday Night Raw 258: April 27, 1998
WWF cameras go to the front lines as DX takes the war to WCW in an unprecedented fashion. Sable challenges Marc Mero. Event recap Triple H addresses DX Earlier today, D-Generation X launched an assault on WCW because Nitro is taking place only about fifteen minutes away at the Norfolk Scope. We go to a clip of Triple H getting the rest of DX motivated to “fire the first shot” on WCW. DX trolls WCW fans (3 parts) Back to the Norfolk Scope, Triple H screams into a megaphone and tells WCW to suck it. The camera zooms in on the Scope’s marquee that says “Free Admission” for Monday Nitro and there’s a number to call. 0 After the commercial, we see DX asking some lady at the Scope if she thinks WCW sucks. She says yes. Who rules wrestling? DX, of course. More from the Norfolk Scope. DX calls out to the P.O.W.C.W.’s as Triple H calls them: Scott Hall and Kevin Nash. He starts chanting, “Let my people go!”, before we go back to the Hampton Coliseum. DX takes it to the streets We go back to the Norfolk Scope where they try to take their Marine corps jeep into the building. Of course, they aren’t let in the building. DX vs. DOA Sunny and LOD come out with DOA as backup. Gunn poses for the crowd while the twins do the switch and fool Gunn into getting pinned for the three-count. Goldust discusses his title opportunity Kevin Kelly interviews Goldust and Luna backstage. Goldust says he will make a great champion. He’s not someone who makes rude hand gestures and swears all the time. He has an ivory mouth and before Goldust can say anything further, Dude Love jumps him from behind. Triple H issues an open challenge Triple H, X-Pac, and Chyna come out to complain about the DOA trying to kill their buzz on a night when they are trying to expand into new markets. To show off his balls, Triple H challenges of any of the DOA for a WWF European title match right now. 8-Ball comes out on the ramp, but Dan Severn appears in a suit and hurries down to the ring with Jim Cornette following close behind. Once Cornette catches up to Severn, he appears to be trying to talk him out of fighting. Severn takes his suit jacket, his shirt, and his tie before finally taking down Cornette into a submission hold. Marc Mero criticizes Sable Marc Mero comes out and introduces Sable so he can reprimand her for losing last night. Sable says she liked what happened and everybody else did too. She says it’s time she put Mero in his place. She’s had enough of him and it’s time she stood on her own. In other words, she’s challenging Marc to a fight. Give her two weeks and she’ll humiliate him. Goldust vs. Steve Austin Luna just stays around ringside without getting involved. Late in the match, Austin hits the stunner. Cover, 1-2-WHAT. Something got in Brisco’s eye and interrupts the count. Just as Austin stands up, he turns around to see Dude Love running him down and throwing him to the floor. Dude charges Austin though and takes a backdrop. They brawl around ringside and Brisco stands in between Austin and the Dude. Vince moves up behind Austin and goes to whack him with the WWF title belt, but Brisco gets nailed instead. Austin takes his belt back and gives them the bird to close out the show. Match results * Tag team match: Skull & 8-Ball (w/ Legion of Doom & Sunny) defeated WWF Tag Team Champions Billy Gunn & the Road Dogg (w/X-Pac, Chyna & Triple H) in a non-title match * Singles match for the WWF World Championship: Steve Austin fought TAFKA Goldust (w/ Luna Vachon) to a no contest after Mankind interfered and Vince McMahon, who was the guest timekeeper for the bout, accidentally hit special referee Gerald Brisco with the title belt knocking him out Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Sunny & The Legion of Doom management Category:Sable vs. Jacqueline & Marc Mero rivalry